Video on Trial: Gundam SEED Style!
by kittykute
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast would say when top videos are taken into just by the members of Gundam SEED? R
1. Chapter 1 My Humps

Video on Trial

Gundam SEED Style!

This week on video on trial…

Artist: Black Eyed Peas: My Humps

Green Day: Jesus of Siberia

Jamie Foxx: Gold Digger

Madonna: Hung up

Hilary Duff: Beat of my Heart

This weeks judges:

Yzak Joule: Pilot of the Duel

Kira Yamato: Pilot of the Strike and Freedom

Cagalli Yula Attha: Princess of Orb and pilot of the Strike Rouge

Meralia Haww: CIC on the battle ship Archangel

Dearka Elsman: Pilot of the Buster

Let the trial begin

First up: Black Eyed Peas: My Humps

Cagalli: The title sounds… weird

Kira: I like it, it stands out

Dearka: Three Kelly Clarksons!

Yzak: Well, it's kinda disturbing

Meralia: This song was just wrong. I think that it should be beeped.

Kira: So the whole song should be beeped?

Meralia: That's not what I meant!

Cagalli: The whole song is basically humps and bumps and other words.

Dearka: I'm starting to like this song more and more!

All girls: Pervert

(All of them watch the first part of the song.)

Kira: Whoa… my humps…

Dearka: Dude…

Yzak: …

Cagalli: an insult to women whose boyfriends are rich!

Kira: Your boyfriends rich, he's the son of the leader of ZAFT, plus you're the princess of Orb

Cagalli: Whatever

Meralia: If you're a pervert like my friend Dearka over there, then you should watch this… like everyday man!

(All watch next part.)

Yzak: If you don't like spending all your money and time on her then dump her you psychopath!

Kira: Yzak did you take your happy pills this morning?

Yzak: I don't have to answer that question!

Dearka: So many women. SO many tits…

Meralia: DEARKA!

Dearka: Oh, sorry.

(Last part)

Yzak: What is this guy playing with his nipples? Like, whats is wrong with him?

Dearka: Maybe he's your father?

Yzak: Your regret that Elsman!

Dearka: Is that a threat? Cause I could phone the cops…

Yzak: Damn you to hell…

Final verdict

Dearka: Well, if you think that this song was nominated for an Oscar then honestly you're just stupid, this song is stupid… Americans are stupid!

Yzak: Dude… you just dissed everyone who lives in the third biggest country… that's like… wrong…

Cagalli: I give this song, thumbs up for creativity but a million thumbs down on account of pervertedness.

Meralia: Amen.

Kira: Well, I'd have to say… three outta 10 because this song is so damn fd!

Dearka: That's your opinion I love this song… 10 outta 10!

Meralia: That is the score from he who smirks.

Dearka: Fk you Milly.

Meralia: I'm leaving

Dearka: No-one is gonna miss you!

Meralia: Well, I'm not gonna miss you! (Storms away.)

Dearka: She'll come back, after bed last night…

Kira: To descriptive! TO DISCRIPTIVE!

Cagalli: Whatever

**Until next chapter… c ya! **

**Well, what do you think? Kinda freaky I bet… my first fic that is funny**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE!**

**Voice: Oh really?**

**Me: Who said that?**

**Voice: Your mama**

**Me: I don't have a mama anymore!**

**Voice: OoOo, tough luck sweets better luck next time.**

**Me: I hate you!**

**Voice: What am me? You don't know.**

**Me: It says right there is back lines and bold you ninny! **

**Voice: I'll put that under the file 'Meant to be painful'. **

**Me: I'll tell**

**Voice: Who?**

**Me: Are you?**

**Voice: Kingsley**

**Me: Ah ha! I knew it! You little prick how dare you!**

**Kingsley: Doh! **

**Me: I like…**


	2. Chapter 2 Jesus of Suberbia

Chapter Two (Athrun Zala is here too!)

Thanx you guys for reviewing! I showed my reviews to my dad, and he was happy… I was happy! Yay!

No flaming Plez!

Green Day: Jesus of Siberia

Yzak: Ok… the title sounds interesting but sadly…I think that this video sucks

Cagalli: That's what you think shiny head

Yzak: You callin' me bald?

Cagalli: Take it as it sounds

Yzak: Stupid bitch…

Kira: Shut your mouth to my sister!

Athrun: I'll I'll…

Dearka: Where is Milly?

Cagalli: At her council leader.

Dearka: What?

Cagalli: She's nuts! Ok? Psycho!

Yzak: Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?

Kira & Athrun: Shut your friggin mouth!

Yzak: Fine…

(All watch first part.)

Yzak: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Kira: I don't know! That was plain disturbing… I was expecting more of Green Day!

Dearka: This is the second biggest shock of my life.

Kira: What was the biggest one?

Dearka: Do you really wanna know?

Kira: Sure

Dearka: actually this the third biggest shock in my life.

Cagalli: What is your first and second?

Dearka: When M.J molested that kid…

Yzak: Go on…

Dearka: And my first is finding out that my mother was a man.

Kira: THAT IS WIGGDY WIGGIDY WACK!

Yzak: What the hell?

Cagalli: Sadly, I was expecting more then that.

Dearka: I appreciate you saying that

Cagalli: Well…

Kira: If this video was seen by a seven year old, they would turn out like La Flagga.

Athrun: Ok…

(All watch second part.)

Dearka: God… why did you do this to us?

Athrun: Totally wrong on sooo many levels…

Cagalli: This is not right! Like, what is with the writing on the walls, and he looks so damn pissed, and he making out with that red head with the help of tic-tacs? Athrun?

Athrun: Yeah?

Cagalli: Let's do that at home!

Kira: Cagalli… do us all a favor and keep little thoughts like that in your head and not saying it aloud so that your brother can hear them and puke up your lunch.

Cagalli: My lunch?

Kira: Ya I stole your sandwich.

Cagalli: INUYASHA!

Kira: No more anime for you!

Cagalli: Shitters!

Athrun: Isn't that the name of that dog…?

Cagalli: That liked me too much…

Kira: And loved you like…

Cagalli: Yeah…

All: Ahh shit! (Huge dog comes running out from some place… you make up where.)

Yzak: Down you stupid dog!

(Dog runs back to your choice of place.)

Dearka: Dude…

(All watch the rest of it.)

Kira: That mom has an attitude problem.

Cagalli: I agree

Yzak: But that fight was awesome!

Athrun: Yeah! That red head was hot…

Cagalli: ATHRUN!

Athrun: What? It's not as if I'm touching her-

Kira: SHUT UP!

Dearka: I think that it was right that he ran away in his car from his old life, don't you think Meralia? (Looks at stuffed human size doll that looks NOTHING like Meralia.)

Athrun: Holy shit where did THAT come from?

Dearka: EBay.

All: Ok

Cagalli: Sounds good

Athrun: Umm hmm

Yzak: Yes

Kira: I like cheese!

**Final Verdict**

Yzak: Well, I'll give the song 6 outta 10 just because I like it, but 2 outta 10 for the video, I hated it.

Cagalli: I thought that the song, displayed what it is like for a goth\gangster life in that predicament, 10 outta 10 for the song, but 3 outta 10 for the music video, it sucked ass.

Kira: Well, the song kinda sucked, but it was interesting anyways.

Dearka: No one, I mean no one, not even the princes could make a worse video then this… Eddie Murphy would be proud.

**Me: Until next time on Video on trial, I'm kittykute, see ya!**

**Voice: They can't see you idiot!**


End file.
